


People's Protection from Powered Individual Act

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Defenders mentioned, Not Canon Compliant, Occurs after Thor Ragnarok, Slavery, X-men mentioned, well semi-happy at least.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Now that the powered people of the world are registered, what is the government going to do with them? The United States has an idea to control these people and help fix the deficit at the same time.





	1. PPPA

“Powered people are dangerous. They must be kept on a tight leash in order to keep them from running amok and destroying the safety that we have worked so hard to enjoy. That is why I am proud to sign into law the People's Protection from Powered Individual Act.” The President signed the document with a flourish. 

The Sokovian Accords had already forced many people who were discovered with special abilities to be registered, get their DNA studied and call weekly to a special branch of the government made specifically to enforce the Act. This new law used the addresses registered to round up all those that were listed as having even the slightest special ability. They were given a few weeks to settle their lives and turn themselves in. Then the vans went around and collected those that didn't walk into the center themselves. Those that ran lived a life of misery with dwindling funds and no real place to go. Their passports were useless unless they were citizens of another country already.

Those that were already working for the government were given a special pass in order to stay relatively free. The Avengers had the most freedom but they were implanted with trackers and each had a handler to make sure that they stuck to their mandated schedules. Most of the Avengers didn't actually have powers. They did have to put tracking units into their suits, wings and whatever else they used. They were also forbidden from becoming a handler to any of the powered people that the country was acquiring.

Now the United States had a simple way to create a massive amount of funds quickly to pay off the national debt and support the People's Protection Agency. The individuals were processed quickly and the bidding began.


	2. Spider-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's view of what is going on.

Peter was scared. His aunt was in tears as they walked him out of their apartment and to the van. The center was so sterile. There were no paintings on the wall or carpet on the floor. Even the chairs seemed to be the blandest shade of beige possible. He had already been studied so they didn't need to do more than a cursory look over before they tattooed a bar code onto the back of his left hand. That hurt. 

A night in a barrack with 19 other male teenagers didn't help his nerves. There were no tears but everyone was clearly upset. Peter was regretting not joining the Avengers when he had the chance. Then he wouldn't have been taken just because he needed a keeper. Seriously, who would be able to keep him. He wanted to believe that Stark would find a way to buy him but he didn't get his hopes up. Stark was the reason he was on the stupid list in the first place. The older man believed so much in the Accords that he talked Spider-Man into registering. Then he had to live through his Aunt May finding out and the school treating him differently. It was the worst decision of his life.

XXX

The next day Peter was dressed and primped. His hair was tamed and his skin was oiled. He was given pants but no shirt or even socks. He was photographed but the photographer kept growling at him to stop looking like he was going to his execution. He tried smiling in one but he felt more like he was grimacing throughout the whole procedure.

Peter was fed, let into a small gym to exercise with the other powered people.... slaves. He was a slave. How easily did his country turn against him. 

XXX  
The entire auction process was handled online. Peter never found out how much he was worth. He just got to watch the other teenage boys coming and going through the center while the bidding war for him kept going up and up. The PPA kept extending the time that people could bet on the Amazing Spider-Man. Peter only knew that because he asked one of the guards why he was still there one day and she was nice enough to answer. His anxiety only grew.

Finally, after three weeks, he was told to grab his stuff which consisted of only toiletries and a change of clothes. He hadn't been allowed to grab anything else when the PPA came for him. Peter quickly ran to his bunk and grabbed the bag off of the bed. They were told to keep them ready.

He was taken to a section of the building that was decorated. There were nice hardwood floors and actual paintings on the walls. He entered the room and felt a surge of relief. Mrs. Potts was there smiling at him.


	3. DareDevil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock's experience isn't as nice as Parker's.

Not everyone was lucky. Daredevil was hurt badly during one of his nights protecting Hell's Kitchen. It was bad enough that Claire had no choice but to take him to the emergency room. Three hours of sewing his right lung back together was enough time for the PPA to get his entire history. 

He woke up to a pain on the back of his right hand that he was told was a bar code tattoo. His DNA had been taken without his permission along with his fingerprints and medical records. He was handcuffed to the bed until he healed enough for them to take him to the processing center. His request to be taken off of the painkillers was denied. 

Foggy came to visit a few times but Matt pushed him away. He knew that his friend didn't have enough money to purchase the auction access let alone make an actual bid. He was going to belong to a stranger. He rubbed the sore hand and fumed.

XXX

A week later Matt found himself in the medical labs of the center. They tested his hearing through brainwaves since he wasn't very cooperative. They tested his reflexes by throwing needles at him. He let most of them hit him but he couldn't take the continuous barrage and blocked a bunch as well. His other senses were tested as thoroughly as they could with him being uncooperative. 

The bidding only lasted a couple of days. As soon as he was deemed healthy he was taken to a section of the building he had not been in before. Matt could hear the sound difference between the cement and wooden floors. He heard a voice that he did not recognize welcoming him. It told him that he was now going to be a new member of Advanced Idea Mechanics and that they were looking forward to working with him.

XXX

Matt was taken to a building in the outskirts of the city. He was led to an elevator that took them down two sub-floors. The room he was given was a six foot square. Just enough room for a bed, a set of drawers, toilet, sink and nothing else. He was told that he would be locked in when he was not needed elsewhere and that regular eating breaks were to be given. He was sure that it looked just like a jail cell.

Matt was then taken to a larger room full of people milling around. Based on the echoes there were glass walls and metal tables scattered throughout the area. He was having trouble orienting himself. It helped that he looked blind because someone took his arm and walked him to the chair they wanted him to sit in. They strapped him down and told him to relax. Yeah. Easy.

A lady came up and told him to expect a slight pinch. The shot hurt. He didn't even flinch but the burn of whatever they were giving him was getting to be a bit much. When he asked what it was they told him that it was just a small something to help him heal. He was already healed so he was a bit confused until they took him into an even larger room. 

The room was full of men grunting and moaning while they used the exercise equipment. Some of the guys were running around a track and a few were sparring in a ring placed in the center. Matt was taken to the ring and told to do his best. As soon as he got his footing one of the two men in the ring attacked. He tried to tackle the new man but Daredevil just slipped by. A high hit from the second guy was easily avoided. The blind man ducked and slid again and again. Finally getting a chance to hit the first man in the head knocking him out. 

The second attacker was harder to get to. He managed a few hits before Daredevil got him into a choke hold. While he was stuck, the man started to cool. His skin got colder and colder. Eventually Matt had no choice but to let go before he got freezer burned. He fell back onto the mat. 

“Not bad,” the second attacker said. “My name's Bobby.”

“Matt”

“Welcome to Heck.” He gave Matt a hand up.

“Heck?” 

“Yep, not quite as bad as hell but I wouldn't call this place our little slice of heaven.” He guided Matt to the edge and held up the rope to allow the older man through. They walked over to a set of seats and Bobby handed Matt a very cold water.

“You're new. Just get here?”

“Yep,” Matt drank greedily. It was the first water he was given since breakfast. Should he trust this guy? He needed allies. 

“Not much to this place. Just keep your head up and you'll be fine.” Matt could hear the ire in his voice.

“Why are you here?” Matt was imagining all sorts of things Bobby could do with his powers if the cold was just a small taste of what he could do.

“Funny thing. One day I'm an accountant slash part time superhero and the next thing I'm being processed in the center and forced to play fighter monkey for an organization that is pumping me full of who knows what.” Bobby snorted.

“Why doesn't everyone just leave?” Matt says in a much quieter voice.

“Leave?” Bobby's voice became angry and his heart sped up. “I'm afraid that I would have no idea how. Not with my parents safety on the line.”

“But a parent isn't responsible for their adult child's actions,” Matt countered.

“Because A.I.M. is a lawful company. I hate to tell you but we aren't working for the good guys anymore.”

“What?” 

Bobby snorted. “Look, so far most of us just train but a few of us have gone out. When they returned, they wouldn't say what they were forced to do. All I know is that they looked like a few guys I know after they got back from the war in the middle east.”

“I won't kill people,” Matt said

“Yeah, well we'll see.” Bobby sighed.

Matt just replied, “I guess we will.”

XXX

Two weeks of hard training was almost fun. Matt's abilities were known so there was no reason to hide. Matt enjoyed truly pushing himself against the weight machines and opponents in the ring. There were plenty of people who refused to fight the handicapped guy until they saw him spar. Then there was a line to see who could take him out. Matt went down plenty of times but only after a long hard fight usually involving multiple sparring partners. 

Every day the scientists took blood, did some sort of scan and gave each of the fighters a shot. At first Matt thought that only males were being bought but soon learned of a different building on the property that housed the female fighters. Smart. Keep them separated until such times that there is a reason to bring them together. 

Not every person in the room was a mutant. Some were like him and just had above normal abilities. Others were hired hands keeping their strength up to guard A.I.M. Overall, everyone kept to themselves and tried to attract as little attention as possible.

XXX

The first time they call his name Matt was surprised. It was early in the day. He had no idea what part of the week it was but he was pretty sure it was August. He had been there for over a month. They took him to a meeting room with nine other men. They were told of a plan to retrieve important information and clean out all workers from a local Hydra cell. They called it a milk run but no one in the room had ever worked with each other before and it wasn't like they were being trained to work in teams. Matt was nervous.

They climbed into the truck and were taken about half a mile from their objective. They walked through the city streets in pairs, each taking a slightly different route. Matt was being led by a small wiry man called Jimmy-John that could jump over twelve feet into the air. They reached the building and set themselves in the alleyway to stop anyone from Hydra from escaping. 

After about a half hour an alarm went off inside of the building. Some breaking glass could be heard and a few screams. The two men prepared themselves. The door slammed open and three men ran out. Daredevil punched one guy and he went down instantly. Jimmy-John jumped and kicked the second guy causing him to slam into the wall with a crunch. Daredevil grabbed the last guy and put him in a sleeper hold until he was unconscious.

“We're supposed to eliminate them completely,” Jimmy-John told Matt.

“I don't kill,” Daredevil responded.

“Boss ain't going to like this.”

“Don't care.”

The truck pulled into the alleyway as the other eight AIM slaves were running out of the building. They piled into the vehicle. Each one announced a successful mission. One of them passed a thumb drive to their handler. When the handler asked about the men in the alleyway Matt told them the truth. He got out and shot the three men before climbing back into the truck. Matt had to be held back to stop the needless murder. They returned to the compound and each man was sent to take a shower and get a meal. Matt was asked to stay back.

“What was that?” The handler calmly asked his charge.

“I don't kill.” Matt was forceful about this point.

“Now you do.”

Matt was taken to his room. He was not allowed to shower and he was not fed. There was a toilet and a sink in his room. The door didn't open for four days. He was asked if he changed his mind. He hadn't. They drug him to the middle of the boxing ring. The guards took turns hitting and punching the blind man. When he was bleeding and covered with bruises they took him to the far wall. He was chained and left with a note over his head warning everyone who used the gym to stay away and that his fate would be theirs if they didn't follow orders.

The next morning the slaves were brought into the training room. Bobby went to his usual set of weights when he noticed the bloody pile of clothes against the wall. He was shocked to see it rise and fall with each breath. He ran up to the pile ignoring the written warning overhead. The guards yelled and then hit the mutant with batons while he helped his friend sit up. Bobby turned toward his attackers and sent a stream of cold air blowing their way. They soon backed up. 

One of the guards backed into a tall man who was sparring with a punching bag. He had spikes going down each arm and along his head. The guard was cut by one of the spikes and turned around, bringing up his gun for protection. The tall man saw the gun and punched the guard out before he could be shot. This brought the rest of the room into a riot. 

While the guards were trying to get a handle on the fighting mutants, Bobby picked up Matt and walked him to the exit. No one noticed them leave. The trip up the elevator was uneventful. There were guards in the hallway waiting for the elevator when they reached the main floor but a cold stream of air from the Iceman froze their weapons and they dropped them to avoid the burn of the cold. He then threatened to freeze them if he wasn't allowed to pass. The guards were just mercenaries who didn't seem to think it was worth the money to continue this fight. 

Bobby managed to carry Matt all the way to the street. There he used his powers to collect the water in the air around him and create an ice path towards the sky. He slid them over trees and houses until he came to a more used road. He landed next to a convenience store that actually had a working pay phone. He made a collect phone call. 

“Come on, Matt,” Bobby lightly smacked his face to try to revive his friend. “Stay alive a little longer.”

XXX

Matt woke up in a strange room. The bed was metal. There electrodes along his body. He reached to remove them but a furry hand stopped him.

“I wouldn't remove those if I was you. I'm using them to monitor your vitals.” The voice was deep with a bit of a rumble in the chest from the speaker.

“Wah,” Matt was relieved when a straw touched his lips and he was able to drink. After a few sips he was able to speak, “Where...” 

“You are at the Xavier School for Gifted Youth. Bobby brought you here a few days ago. You were in some pretty bad shape.” The voice rumbled.

“Youth? I need to go. I'm endangering...” Matt continued but was interrupted. 

“The only person your endangering is yourself if you continue to ignore doctors orders.” Matt could hear the smile in the voice. “I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. You are safe. No one saw you be brought into the compound. Now relax and enjoy our hospitality. We can discuss the future once your wounds have healed.”

XXX

Matt spent the next month recuperating. Once he was able to walk around he and Bobby would slowly take laps around the compound. They would say that he was just exercising but they were also patrolling the area. The more the blind man healed, the more active they became until Matt was showing off his Parkour skills. A few of the students saw and begged to be taught. Matt had a fun time teaching basic skills to the kids but was unable to perform any really acrobatic moves yet.

After he was healed enough to take care of himself he heard a calm voice inside his head ask him to join a meeting at the head office. Matt showed up in the sweat pants and t shirt that he had been wearing since he was allowed to leave the infirmary. There was a group of four people were already waiting. Their hearts were calm so Matt didn't worry about the sudden summons.

“Mr. Murdock,” The man behind the desk said, “my name is Charles Xavier. This is Ororo Munroe, Scott Summer and Jean Summers. I wanted to welcome you to the school. I would have done it earlier but things have been quite hectic.”

“Nice to meet you,” Matt answered politely still confused as to why he was there.

“As you can see, we have been overwhelmed with new students since the Accord. Our hope is to purchase every child forced into slavery and make sure that they receive a proper education and has a safe place to learn to harness their abilities.”

Matt furrowed his brow, “But how can you afford that?”

Miss Munroe spoke up from beside the desk, “We have a series of anonymous donors. Most are past students who sold everything before they were collected for slavery and sent us their life's savings.”

“We wish that we could say that we are saving all of the kids, or even half of them,” sighed Mrs. Summers, “but our resources are still quite limited. Once we have them we still have to feed, house and teach them. Then once they are adults we need to find them a safe place to live. Sometimes that involves selling them to someone we can trust or hiding them away from the world.”

Matt was starting to get an inkling as to why he was asked to come to this meeting. “And what would you have me do?”

“Mr. Murdock,” the man behind the desk said as he rolled his wheelchair around to be directly in front of him, “it has come to our attention that you are a lawyer. We could use you on the team both as a legal consultant and a teacher.”

“I'm a runaway. How is that not going to be found out?” 

“We have already talked to the People's Protection Agency. They are aware of AIM's illegal nature of the use and treatment of the slaves. Their ownership rights are currently suspended. The Agency is willing to pardon you and resend you to the auction block. We cannot guarantee that we will be the highest bidder but a previous runaway that is still recuperating from severe injuries will not be sought after by most buyers and we feel that we have a high chance of purchasing you.”

“And if you aren't the highest bidder,” Matt could feel a slight sense of hope but forced the feeling away.

“That is why we are asking you what you want. Do you want to risk the auction house or continue to run? We could send you to one of our safe houses but we will never be able to completely guarantee your safety or well being while the People's Protection from Powered Individual Act remains active.”

“I'm in,” Matt continued to force the hope away just in case.

XXX

After the auction Matt settled into his new job. Teaching the older kids law and ethics was a lot harder then his job as a lawyer. At least he had respect in the courtroom. Kids were brutal. And he had to put all of his tests on the computer so that they could be read and graded properly. That took a lot longer then he originally expected. 

Matt sighed and sipped his coffee. He was trying to listen to a few more essays before his sparring session with some of the advanced Parkour students. A knock broke into his thoughts. The new professor jumped out of his chair and practically ran to the door. He threw it open and grabbed the man on the other side into a hug.

“Um... missed you too, Buddy,” Foggy hugged back. “Got permission from the big boss to take the school as a client.”

Matt released his friend and composed himself. Even though he was just visiting, seeing his best friend let some tension that had been on his mind since the PPPA was passed let go. He could do this. He could fight against the Act through the court system and help those that needed to slip through the loopholes. With the help of Foggy he could continue to make a difference.


	4. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Don't you just love a good story? Well if you do I suggest you read "There's a wasket in my basket" by Dr. Seuss. Man could that guy write.

Okay people out there. There was this silly little law passed in the United States recently. It put a major crimp on my fun loving lifestyle. No big deal. There is a whole wide world that I can play in. I don't need to stay in this country. Except I can't seem to leave!

First I tried just walking into Canada but it turns out that you can't go home anymore. At least not with a few minor little murders on my file. Those people were just begging to be unlive. I think I did humanity a service by unliving them but do they thank me? Nooooo. They tell me that my passport is no longer valid. 

Then I tried sneaking across the border. I got caught. The US gov managed to overwhelm me and put me in one of their summer camps.

_It was a prison._

Like I said, fun little summer camp full of activities like canoeing, basket weaving and shank making. I spent a few days there until taco day was canceled. I mean, no chimichanga in sight and now no tacos either? How is a man supposed to live!

I was able to walk out with a little help.

_You started a riot and killed three guards._

**It was fun.**

Yes it was. Now I'm trying to get out of here but the car I borrowed

_stole_

borrowed just ran out of gas. I'm still three miles from the border and can already see a lot more military then you usually see in the area. I mean, are they all here to hunt just little ole me?

I should probably tell you that I am in the best of disguises. The bonnet really compliments the dress and the wig, the blond locks are to die for. A little daub of face paint and viola, a beautiful lady.

_Cough cough_

Absolutely beautiful. Now to get to the border.

_This walk is boring._

**Let's sing!**

_Let's not._

“It's Christmas at ground zero. There's music in the air. The sleigh bells are ringin' and the carolers are singin' while the air raid sirens blare.”

**Ah, a classic.**

I continue to sing and skip through the woods, and finally make it to the other side. I love this border. So easy to get through. Home sweet home!


	5. Susan Storm-Richards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side effect of the bill was the tearing apart of families.

The fight was the same as the last few months. Susan was furious. Her husband had to back the Accords. He had to have everyone in the family register. And now they were going to lose everything. They got their notice three months ago. In a few hours their entire family was going to be picked up to end up who knows where. She wanted to run. Do anything to keep the family together. He thought that living as fugitives would be worse for the children. They needed structure, not a chaotic life of running from place to place being hunted.

The family had nothing. They sold everything down to the kids toys. The Baxter Building was bought out by Stark Industries and the scientific equipment now belonged to Mr. Stark. They only had a small bag each of clothes and necessities. Each child was allowed to take one toy but the parents were careful not to promise that they could keep them. Every penny was donated to the Xavier School for Gifted Youth. Susan prayed that the school would be able to purchase her children and keep them safe. 

The van pulled up to the building. The four were already outside. Susan held tightly to her children's hands. They entered the van and were driven to their new lives peacefully but she fumed all the way. Once at the center she hugged each child tightly and told them to be brave for mommy. A kiss to their foreheads and they were separated. She was unable to look at her husband as she was lead deeper into the building.

Susan was taken to an area with around sixteen other women. She was given a checkup by a doctor and her left hand was tattooed. She found herself disappearing during the tattoo process but they were able to tell her hand was still there since the ink took a while to be absorbed and didn't disappear immediately. 

Susan sat on her bunk. After a quick search she was allowed to keep her outfit on. It was her Fantastic Four uniform and the only piece of clothing that would disappear with her. They seemed to find it important for her to be able to use her powers in order to bring the best price. They did put a collar on her that cannot disappear in order to keep track of her. It was a comfortable leather collar but it was locked into place so she could not remove it. 

She spent her days in a daze. Her worry for her children overcoming her sometimes. When she was told that she would be relocated to her new home she barely heard the guard. The room she was taken to was very opulent with a thick carpet and Tiffany lamps. A man wearing a ghastly tuxedo with cape and top hat beamed at her from his chair. He leaped up and waved his hands in the air. Pulling a bouquet of flowers out of his sleeve pretending it came from magic he bowed quickly and gave Susan the blundle.

“Welcome, welcome. I am the Great Markini and you are going to be my lovely new assistant!” The man looked at her for a moment. “Ah, well. No applause needed right now. I'm sure you are wondering why I chose you among all of the other candidates.”

Susan watched his fluttering about while he talked. She sighed and said, “I can turn invisible. Any magician would love to have that as part of their act.”

He stopped moving and blinked at her for a second before he seemed to compose himself. “Yes, and your smart too. Together we can bring new heights to the world of Prestidigitation!” Glitter flew from his gloved hands. 

Susan just couldn't bring her to smile at his antics. She was worried about her family and upset over her future. Everyone knew that she was the Invisible Woman. No one would find his tricks entertaining if they knew that they came from scientific means. 

The Great Markini led her outside and opened the door to the Cadillac for her. He took her to a rather large house in the suburbs. The house had a cute little plaque in the front that said EXTEIN over the address. Okay, now she knew his last name. They entered the foyer to have a perky middle aged lady walk up and give the man a peck on his cheek.

“Honey, you didn't tell me that you won the auction! I'm so happy for you,” She walked over and put out her hand for Susan to shake. “I'm Becki, Mark's wife. I'm his first assistant but with the little on on the way,” she rubbed her barely grown tummy, “We decided that I should retire to take care of junior here. Look at you! You are just the cutest. I'm sure that you are going to help bring in lots of fans.”

Susan felt a bit overwhelmed by the bubbly talking going on in front of her. She shook the woman's hand and nodded along to everything she said. For a little while she wondered if she should say anything but soon realized she wasn't really needed for this conversation. Becki took her hand and started walking her around the building.

“Now this is our summer house. We spend out winters down in New Mexico. I cannot abide the cold. Daddy was kind enough to give us his old plane when he bought a new one so we don't have to worry about crowding onto those icky public planes. Here is the kitchen. Cook doesn't start for a few more hours but I will introduce her to you in time. She is simply divine. Over here is the dinning room... living room... den... parlor.... conservatory...” She droned on as she showed the new slave every room in their new house. They stopped at a fairly large room three doors down from the master bedroom.

“And here is where you will be staying,” Becki opened the doors to show a large four poster bed, oak dressers and beautiful paintings on the walls. Susan gaped at the splendor before her. She didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't a large room, someone else cooking and her own space.

“Ah,” Susan started to say. “Thank you.”

“You're very welcome. Why don't you rest up a bit. I'll get you when cook arrives and continue the tour then.” The socialite fluttered away still talking to herself.

Susan sighed, looking around. A telephone! She rushed over and dialed the Xavier institute by memory. A few rings later she was on the phone with a very polite older student.

“Hi,” the mother stuttered, “Are Franklin or Valeria Richards there?”

“Ummmm, Are they the kids that came in last week? Let me check.” Susan stayed on the phone for what felt like hours but was probably only fifteen minutes.

“Mom!” Franklin screamed into the phone. “I miss you so much!”

“Honey,” Susan felt the tears flow, “I'm so happy you made it to Xavier's. Is your sister there with you?”

“Yeah. She's in class right now.”

“Are they treating you okay?”

“Mom, they treat me fine. I have school and chores and free time. I share a room with two other guys. Normally they say that only two people per room is allowed but they are out of space. A group of people are building another dormitory but it wont be available for a while. Until then they might even put another bunk in the room but I hope not.”

“Honey, can you do me a favor? Can you tell your sister I love her?” 

“Okay, Mom.”

“I have to go. Can I talk to you again in a few days?”

“Sure, Mom. Mom?”

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“Can you come join us? A lot of parents are here as teachers or protectors.”

“I'm sorry,” The tears were really coming now. “I'll call as often as I can. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

Susan hung up the phone and broke down completely. The sobs overtook her until she fell asleep.


	6. Dr. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major inconvenience if you ask the good doctor.

The officers knocked on the doors again. The wizard shook his head. He waved his fingers for a second. The men outside tried to peer through the windows but they saw nothing but an empty room. Not even the furniture showed. Dr. Strange wished that they would just leave him alone. He kept the sling ring on him at all times. He even slept with it. 

The building looked run down on the outside. The snow out front wasn't disturbed except by the regular patrol that checked daily to make sure that no one lived at the address of a known powered person. They had not been able to get a warrant to check inside and the doctor's contacts will continue to keep that from happening. Even if they were not aware that they were doing it.

The building on the inside was alive with activity. At first it was just a few homeless that didn't want to be taken. Then word got out that anyone with magical abilities could find refuge within the Sanctum. Dr. Strange was careful to delegate jobs so that everyone had space, food and enough entertainment to keep them out of trouble. He had to start turning people away. Not only was the building full but he was starting to worry about an undercover operative entering his building. 

The precious items were locked in the attic. A couple of people he trusted guarded the door at all times. The various kitchen witches and warlocks who stumbled upon magic but had no real idea what was possible were slowly being trained to control their gifts. They will never discover the real power that could be wielded but they could keep themselves from accidentally hurting others. 

Keeping track of the free powered people in his city was a full time job. Now that they have all gone to ground his was doing twice the work. When Loki stepped foot into this kingdom he was pissed. Now he had to deal with this mess on top of everything else.

Thor was actually a little funny. Dr. Strange almost felt a smirk overcome him. Luckily he found out what the two gods were there for and was able to send them on their way.


	7. The rest of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slavery is not condoned on the rest of planet Earth.

People all over the world were upset at the direction the Accords took. Countries criticized the US government for using what should have been a simple way of tracking problems into a reason to institute slavery. Citizens were being turned into possessions. 

Amnesty International was overwhelmed. Letters were coming in from across the globe. Since all passports for powered people were now voided there were people who thought they were just going for a short getaway stuck in countries where they didn't even speak the language. With no income, they had to take to the streets and rely on strangers just for food.

Long time allies were finding themselves condemning the States. The dollar was dropping in the global market. Congress and the Senate were meeting to see what needed to be done to bring them back into a national powerhouse. The President was overcome with the negative press he was receiving. 

A few of the elected officials brought up freeing the slaves but the amount of money that would be lost from the loss of income and the lawsuits for those that bought slaves and would lose them was a terrifying thought. They were still debating when a large space ship was seen coming through the clouds over New York.


	8. WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos appears

The fight was long. The people that the government was so worried about controlling were now called upon to save those that enslaved them. Thanos was strong. He defeated what was left of the Avengers. Later it will be said that the team would have been able to win if their equipment hadn't been hampered by legislature to make them less of a threat. 

After Iron Man fell the mutants and inhumans stepped up. It wasn't until Magneto joined the fight that they were able to turn the tide. He crushed a significant amount of Thanos' army. Those that weren't robots were still encased in metal armor. Iceman and other mutants could be seen zooming around freezing Chitauri and other creatures that Thanos' conscripted to fight for him. The Defenders of various city sections left their streets and joined in the foray. 

Thanos was losing. He still needed a few infinity stones to complete his gauntlet. Luckily Vision was smart enough to hide. He had gone to Wakanda for safety. There, the other half of the Avengers prepared to fight. 

With his army defeated, Thanos himself made one last desperate attempt to control all of the gems. He entered the Black Panther's domain expecting normal humans. Instead a ship landed on him. When he pulled himself out, the Gaurdians of the Galaxy were there along with Thor and Loki ready to fight. Seeing as how he was severely outgunned, he made his escape. 

XXX

The President of the free world stood before the microphone. A few of the heroes from the short war were behind him including Charles Xavier and Captain America. He brushed down his tie and cleared his throat.

“Lately we have been joined on this planet by some very powerful people. Some from off world but most by our own evolution. Most chose to do good with the powers they have been given. A young man once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I personally have great power and recently abused it. I see now that signing the People's Protection from Powered Individuals Act was a mistake. These people were enslaved and some were abused. Families were torn apart because of fear. Then when we truly had a reason to be afraid, they came to our rescue. Some didn't make it. They gave their lives.”

The president paused at this for a moment before continuing. “Congress and the Senate worked this last week and passed a Bill that will repeal the People's Protection from Powered Individuals Act. Those known as powered people will be free to go about their business. I know that some will not have the funds nor the structure to return back to their previous lives. Part of the Bill is a contingency plan to allow the Powered People Agency help those that were enslaved during this time get their lives back. It's going to take time.” 

“I deeply apologize for the pain and suffering the act had caused. I have decided not to run for relection next year as I feel that I did not do this post justice. I implore you, my fellow citizens, to help your neighbors get back the life that they once had. Thank you and God Bless.”

The president didn't stay for any questions. He turned around and entered the White house with his head lowered. He knew that the history books will not look at him kindly.


	9. Epilogue

Stark Industries hired a brilliant scientist by the name of Reed Richards to run the experiments in the Baxter Building. His wife and children soon joined him. A rent to own lease was set up so that the family could regain their possessions faster then if they were out on their own. 

Foggy allowed his best friend to move in with him. 

Peter Parker choose to continue to live at the Avengers base in order to keep his friends and family as safe from his foes as possible. 

Dr. Strange was thrilled to finally have his Sanctuary back.

A mass funeral was held for those that had died in the fight like the Iceman. Tony Stark managed to survive along with most of the Avengers but was too hurt to be able to leave for the ceremony. He and his team mourned the loss of Natasha and Rhodey deeply. They will forever wonder if those two would still be alive if it wasn't for the Accords and it leading to the People's Protection from Powered Individuals Act.


End file.
